


The Beauty of Him

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He's everywhere from them.  He's your's and your his.  It's life.ONESHOT





	The Beauty of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** This is just something I came up with when I was listening to a song the other day.  I'll don't know how well it's going to work out. **

 

He's nothing at all what you would expect from something of his popularity.  He's charming and handsome, he's a year older and he knows _your_ name...well he knows your friend's name and knows that you are her friend.

Sometimes you see him alone and he smiles at you, a sweet, small smile that would light up even the darkest room.  One time he even invites you to sit with him in the library.  Shyly you accept and take a seat because evnthough there are many spare tables you only want to sit with him.

He asks for your name and he tells you that he is embarrassed he doesn't already know.  You reply in a quiet, shakey voice.  You look at the piece of parchment on the table, Muggle Studies, and you can't help but notice that there are a few questions wrong.  He can see you looking and asks what is wrong.

"Your answers are wrong."  You say, trying not to sound proud.

He takes the sheet and goes over them, "You're right. Thanks."  

A bright smile emerges on your face without control.  "Muggle-born..."  you tell him.

"I noticed...not that you can tell by your magic...just that...umm..."  He's drabbling and to you it's the cutest thing to see.

 

You see him everywhere from then.  He's around every corner, in every crowd.  Often he doesn't say much, often nothing at all.  But no matter what, everytime there is a smile.

The summer after 4th year you come back to school as a prefect and pride shines throughout you.  In the prefect's compartment he ignores you and the pride that was shining is now dimmed.  

For the next few months, he doesn't acknowleadge you.  Then, once, after a prefects meeting, you rock up some courage and corner him in a empty classroom.  You're upfront and pushy.  He's quiet and annoyed.  

After a far amount of shouting,mostly on your part, he stops you.  He stops you and he kisses you with so much passion it somewhat scares you.  He apologises for being a jerk and you blush red.

 

He's everywhere from then.  Hes' your's.  Your his.  

It's life.

 

 

**OKAY!!! Tell me what you think...**


End file.
